


【虫贱虫】Be the Boss Tonight

by Mieguo



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieguo/pseuds/Mieguo





	【虫贱虫】Be the Boss Tonight

没什么大事发生的夜巡结束后，最适合的绝对是来一次爱爱。

或者来好多次爱爱。

就像出去做了点准备活动似的，他们重新回到家里，回到他们出发前磨蹭了一会的沙发上。跟之前一样，Wade坐在青年腿上，一手圈着他的脖子跟他接吻。年轻英雄鲜活的肉体微微出汗，摸上去比平时更加顺滑又带点勾引意味地吸着他的手指，像是让他也有了蜘蛛侠的吸附能力了。但这个是Wade被科普过的玩意，是可爱的液体黏附力。我可真是个不错的学生，Wade在心里赞美性感的物理学和性感的书呆子，顺道给自己颁了个P.P物理学奖，奖励是他现在可以含住Parker总裁的下唇吮吻，让他丰满柔软的地方也变得湿润粘人。

当然没有这些黏人的汗水，紧身衣也不会让他的手离开，没有紧身衣的束缚Peter也不会让他离开。这就可以顺理成章地解释为什么Wade能摸一个脱了一半的蜘蛛侠，一边捻着他的乳头，一边让剩下的指头搔过他的胸肌线条了。

好的，再加点解释，主要是因为他们谈恋爱了，你满意啦？

所以他们可以有好多抱抱，好多亲亲，然后把它们发展成好多爱爱。

这过程很简单，只要死侍先生从第一个吻开始就轻轻地在他唇瓣上吮吸、厮磨、停顿。分开的那一秒就是续笔的动力，离别的角度会成为新的切入点，青年的嘴唇会比原来更热情地接引这家伙的入侵，像能把是唇舌缠绕时溜进来的空气也被挤压成液态的一样，让它成为传递黏腻水声的帮凶，用勾引上颚软肉的节奏就近蛊惑织网者的聪明脑袋。

接着Wade就能剥下穿了跟没穿似的紧身衣，肉贴肉地摸上总裁的鸡鸡啦。

“今天想在上面还是在下面？”Wade由着Peter往他手里小幅度地蹭送性器，近距离朝着男友抛了个媚眼。

“我想先干你，”他的英雄咬了他的嘴唇一口，“然后你再干我。”

“太棒了！因为我的处男屁眼已经第一千零五十六次等着你进来干我了，宝贝！”雇佣兵把两根手指放进Peter嘴里搅了几下，然后魔术似的摊开一直圈着他脖子的另一只手——里面躺着一小瓶润滑剂，“然后等我的屁股让你爽得湿透了，我也超想进你两个软软的小洞里放松一下。”

其实只是这他们两最适合的做爱顺序，等Peter干完他后，就是雇佣兵发挥他的自愈因子让爱人迷失在连续的高潮里的时候了，就你知道，只要技巧得当Peter是可以一直高潮下去的。

而现在Peter的一只手正在技巧得当地扩张他的肉洞，另一只手跟Wade一道抚慰着他们的性器——这双手真的很适合做点咻咻的事。

“嘿左球说它也要摸摸，呼……对，继续，当一些东西有两个的时候保证不顾此失彼可能真的挺难哦。”Wade感觉Peter的手指狠狠摁了他的前列腺点一下，“嗯—操……真他妈eggcellent！我以为我们跟家里的假阴茎们相处得挺好的？”

“消息源，士兵？”

“Peter Parker的阴道和屁股。”Wade跟小蜘蛛长官咬耳朵，“和我的屁股。”他的阴茎在Peter手指的摩擦下兴奋地颤动着，“以及我的屌。”

Peter抱着他侧转，拉着雇佣兵的大腿往下压补充道，“可能还有我的屌。”

他在说那次拿可充气假阴茎双龙干咱们的事了，Wade听到脑袋里的盒子提醒他，但是但是现在，“一定要这时候上瑜伽课？”他感觉自己的身体发出了点小警告，类似他没蜘蛛侠身体那么柔韧啥的，“这简直浪漫得像你嘴对嘴喂我喝感冒药，虽然我已经好久没感冒了。”

“那下次我感冒的时候我允许你这么做。”Peter一手固定住Wade，接着把剩下的一点润滑剂挤在雇佣兵的臀肉上，刮了点撸了撸自己的阴茎，对准了入口，“现在，放松点帅哥。”

“然后心神合一，感受你鸡巴的存在。”Wade哑着嗓子低低呻吟，“哦……宝贝男孩，我这项必须满分……”

“我同意。”Peter一点一点地将性器推进肉洞里，Wade温柔地包容了他，拉长调子用下流话赞美他的屌，直到他压着Wade的腿抵上饱满的胸肌，就着进入的姿势半坐在雇佣兵的屁股上插到底。

“操……”他的男友脚踩在他腰侧的空档，开始慢慢晃他的完美屁股，于是从Wade后脑勺贴着的那块布料开始，一切都变得软绵绵的了。

“再摸摸我……天……我要去应聘当你办公室的椅子。”Wade尽力放松着耻尾肌，被阴茎填满的带着点酸胀的快感顺着姿势从尾骨一路跟他缠绵到天灵盖，“绝对真皮制作，符合人体工程学，还超舒服超耐用！”

“嗯哼，不错的优点，那Wilson先生为什么会选择Parker工业呢？”

Peter有一下没一下地亲着Wade的小腿，放任游走在雇佣兵大腿内侧的手把他男友的喘息提到喉咙口。Wade知道Peter很擅长这个，他知道怎么在短短的距离里吊起Wade的期待，就像现在，他的宝贝男孩随时会摁牢他的腿狠狠地骑上那么一下。

“那还用问吗？因为我超想吸你们总裁的屌。”Wade发誓他真的想好好入戏，他可是这里的主角，但是Peter弹了一下他的阴茎让他在求职现场叫出来了，他抓紧了男友的屁股往自己身上压，“嘿，你有没有好好看过你们总裁？他真是个无敌性感的甜心，我敢打赌他流的汗都是甜的。”

“他的屁股漂亮得要命，我能舔一整晚。”雇佣兵把手指捅进了考核官的阴道，“而且我会按摩，技术一流。”他浅浅翻搅着，又抽出手让青年的阴蒂在他的臀肉和指尖间颤抖。

“嗯……听上去我要有恋物癖了。”

这绝对是难以拒绝的加分项，Wade听着Peter加快的呼吸就知道，“因为我是最性感功能最齐全的椅子，宝贝！”

“哇哦是的，但是很抱歉我不能雇佣你。”年轻的总裁对着死侍椅子轻轻笑了下。

“等等，你是刚刚说『不』了，是吗？”Wade抽出了手指，伸腿勾住了Peter的脖子，把宝贝男孩的爱液涂在他被迫凑近的嘴上，“你怎么可以拒绝一个少女的求爱？”

“可能，因为我有个男朋友？”他含住Wade的手指，让自己的手在那根凹凸不平的屌上收束滑动的时候的同时吸吮雇佣兵的指节。

“他很帅，做饭很好吃，”他用舌尖挑过Wade的指根间的软肉，“我们很合拍，特别是床上，”接着Peter用拇指搭上敏感的包皮系带，温柔地揉弄着，他感觉Wade皮肤上每一处凹陷都藏了一个小小的聚能装置专门吸引他的注意力 ，让他爱不释手，总想着制造些让男友晕眩的快感炸弹，“我很爱他。”

 

操，Wade的脑子里起码有一百本小说用狗血的剧情吐槽男人在床上的甜言蜜语都是屁话，接着他们间的爱爱经历又一起反驳，跟他说甜言蜜语就是让这种时候更爽，而且Peter是他有阴道的男朋友。并不是开Peter的性别玩笑，而是，他清楚刚刚他让Peter湿透了，然后Peter用老套的告白让他第一万次脸红了，就是……

“操……”Wade觉得这个姿势真的是个错误了，他艰难地抬头跟宝贝男孩来了个吻，那种一天告白三次还要用嘴唇再次确认，确认这个甜心完全被他惹人喜欢的缺点迷住的，足够让气氛火热到进行更多犯罪和追捕的吻。

但Wade知道这个姿势已经让自己完全沦为织网者的猎物。Peter蕴含着力量的身体把他压制，困住他的修长双腿控制着操干他的节奏，那双能操纵全局的手契合他的每一块肌肉形状，一路唤醒了他被触碰的渴望直到宝贝男孩握紧了他的屌——对准了他的嘴也完全没关系，他愿意蹭着跟他的小蜘蛛示弱，反正这次射出来的东西没法阻止他叫床。

他推着Peter的腰胯挑明自己的欲求。他需要Peter更热烈地进入他，让他舒服到组织眼泪比组织语言更快。他需要宝贝男孩的鸡巴在他的屁股里搅出淫秽的水声，叠加那些黏黏糊糊的韵脚，去递进快感的等级，直到Peter的爱液让他勃起的阴蒂一次一次跟Wade的尾巴骨磨蹭，让雇佣兵一次一次被让人战栗的满足感穿透，然后贴心地用手指给他的小蜘蛛的阴道分量相当的反馈。

他绝对要让Peter上他上到潮吹。


End file.
